Beneath the Blossom Tree
by Naisa
Summary: Rory's decided to propose to Amy. He's chosen the place, the time, and the ring. But what will Amy think of this life changing question? Is the Doctor still on her mind? One shot, please review!


_I suddenly felt all romantic on holiday so had an idea of how Rory might have proposed to Amy and what Amy might have thought at the time. Amy/Rory (obviously) and slight Amy/Doctor (if you want to look at it in that way.)_

_I'm not sure how good it is, and I'm not that good with romance, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!_

Beneath the Blossom Tree

The weather was perfect; it was just as Rory imagined it. The pale blue sky, dotted with a few light, fluffy clouds, the sun hovered in the air, warming the spring day, and a gentle breeze made sure the temperatures didn't get too high, so people didn't have to shelter in the shade.

There were few people about that day, just Rory and Amy walking through the park that sat near their usually quiet (unless the Doctor arrived) village. Amy held Rory's hand, half pulling him across the park like an excited puppy, it made Rory smile to himself as he was dragged along. Some people may think it was strange that Amy could never be tamed or calmed for more than a few minutes, her personality as bright and fiery as her hair, but Rory didn't mind, he loved it.

The park was a simple stretch of lush green grass, dotted with benches and oak trees, while around the border were an arrangement of flowers just coming into bloom. Blood-red poppies, soft-yellow roses and the light pink blossom hanging from a blossom tree.

Rory knew it would be beautiful this time of year, and the park was the place that he had Amy had shared their first kiss.

It was the perfect place.

Amy continued to bounce on ahead, talking excitedly about something, but to Rory her voice was just a strange buzz in her ear. There were so many things going through his mind, and he was starting to grow nervous through anticipation, he couldn't concentrate on what Amy was saying.

He could feel the ring sitting in his pocked, hidden away in a little red, velvet box, which also hid the future that would occur with just one simple question, and a small ring.

Rory's mind was a blur now, he had never felt so nervous. How did Amy not notice how sweaty his palms were? That wasn't a very romantic thing to be thinking about, but he could hardly think straight at all. If one of his shoelaces came undone, he doubted if he'd actually be able to tie it.

But Rory's nervousness was rendering himself mute. If he wasn't careful, Amy was going to walk him right out the park, and then the moment would be lost. And when would he get a chance again? When would he find the perfect weather, the quiet park and the courage?

Suddenly, Rory stopped dead, right underneath the blossom tree. Amy halted as well when she realised she was pulling a dead weight. She turned back to her boyfriend; her happiness fading as it was replaced with worry.

"Rory, what is it?" She asked.

"It's, it's nothing," Rory stammered. His hands were starting to shake a little now, his nervous eyes glanced everywhere, until they met the gaze of his future wife, so beautiful and bright and alive, as blossom drooped around her face, like a frame. _Do it, do it now! _Sad a desperate voice in Rory's head.

And suddenly, our nervous, bumbling Rory found the courage he needed.

"It's just…you're the most amazing woman I've ever met." He said.

Amy's eyes widened with shock as she found Rory getting down on one knee, pulling a red velvet box out of his pocket, and presenting the glittering engagement ring to her.

"Will you marry me?"

And there it was.

That small flicker in Amy's eyes, the slight hesitation in her reply. Rory's mind was in such a blur he couldn't see it, but it was there.

Doubt.

Rory was a great guy, Amy couldn't deny that. He was kind to her when the other kids picked on her at school, he thought and worried about her, he dressed up as the raggedy Doctor for her when they were little.

But that was just the thing, he wasn't the raggedy Doctor.

He wasn't the mysterious, hilarious, and frankly gorgeous looking man who burst into her life when she was alone and scared of the crack in her wall. Rory was cute, kind and funny, but couldn't match up to a man who suddenly appears in your back garden, soaking wet from falling in his swimming pool…which was in the library.

What sort of person puts a swimming pool in the library? Not Rory…is that a good thing?

Amy had never stopped believing in her raggedy Doctor, not really. Then suddenly he had appeared to her again, acting as if the twelve years hadn't passed between them, he hadn't even aged. Before Amy knew it, she was running round her village trying to save the Earth from destruction, with this incredible Doctor. Does that sort of thing happen every day?

Possibly, with the Doctor, but she doubted that's what she and Rory would be doing.

But that's what she wanted to be doing! Every day, doing amazing things, saving the Earth alongside her raggedy Doctor. That was by far more exciting than a married life, whether her husband was or wasn't Rory. And at the moment, Amy assumed you couldn't have two such contrasting things at once.

But she was still hurt by the fact that the Doctor had promised two minutes, and she had to wait twelve years. Now he had disappeared again, and who knows when he'll be coming back?

Rory would never do that, Rory would never disappear. He would always be beside her, and he would wait for her for a thousand years.

She wasn't a little girl any more; it was time to grow up.

If she couldn't run away with the Doctor, then being with Rory was the next best thing. Besides, he had always stood up for her, he had always looked after her when she needed to be and he made her laugh. She didn't know what she would do without him.

He loved her, and she loved him.

And the raggedy Doctor was nowhere in sight.

Amy looked down at Rory, and gave one of her brilliant, beautiful smiles, and she said the words that would change their lives forever, in more ways than one, beneath the blossom tree…

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it, I hope you liked it! Reviews are as awesome as fezzes, and there's currently a voting thing on my profile, if you vote you'll be as cool as a boe tie!<em>

_Thank you!_


End file.
